


I Belong to You

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/695408">The End Of The Road</a>,  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742136"> My Heart Is Lonely,  </a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769019">Still I can't let go</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/771817">Spinning around and around</a> , <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/781091">You Belong To Me</a><br/>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/799293">Just Come To My Bed</a><br/>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805724">Maybe 'll Forgive You </a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/817381">Love Me Much More</a><br/>This is a new experience for me: this story is not finished in my head, I don't know where it goes, I just follow the lead and hope for the best.<br/>Glam100 Open Week Prompt #16: Midnight Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to You

The condo was almost dark when Adam and Sauli walked in. It was quiet. 

“Tommy is probably on the balcony.” Adam gestured with his chin towards the windows in the dent. 

“He was sitting out there every evening since you left, you know?” Adam turned his face towards Sauli, while he set the suitcase down. 

“He did?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, he said watching the sunset would bring him closer to you, because you always loved the sunsets so much.” 

Sauli felt something inside of him shifting. It hurts to be loved. He knew that, but still the feeling surprises him. 

~ ♥ ~

Adam pulled him into a hug, gripping so hard on him, he almost couldn’t breathe. It grounded him. 

“Thank you.” 

Sauli pulled back and pecked Adam’s lips. 

“Do you mind if I talk to him alone. I think I owe him that.”

Sauli looked into Adam’s eyes, carefully searching for some kind of disagreement. 

There was just understanding and love. 

“I will go and find us something to eat? I’ll be back in one hour I guess.” 

Sauli answered the unspoken question after he hugged Adam again: “Should be enough time. Thank you.”

Adam kissed him gently and left then.

~ ♥ ~

It was only him and Tommy then. 

Sauli stepped out into the balcony. The sun was already completely gone and the air was starting to cool down. He spotted Tommy sitting in a deck-chair, curled into a blanket and sleeping. 

Sauli smiled while he walked over to him. He got down right in front of Tommy’s face. For a while he just watched the face he learned to love so much. But watching was soon just torture, so he reached out and traced the backs of his fingers gently over Tommy’s cheekbones. He could feel Tommy shiver underneath his touch.

~ ♥ ~

Sauli couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Tommy waking up slowly. His eyelids twitched slightly before they opened to reveal those beautiful brown eyes. And when he saw Sauli, a rare and honest smile started to stretch his lips. 

“If this is a dream, please just let me stay there.” 

Tommy’s whispered words hung between them for a few seconds, before they started to lean closer to each other until their lips met. 

Fire was burning inside of Sauli. It was hard to break the kiss, even harder as Tommy whined a little. But still they needed to talk first. 

~ ♥ ~

“Tommy, we should talk first.” Sauli cupped Tommy’s face and pecked him once again. 

Tommy shivered. 

“Are you cold?” 

Tommy shrugged. “You know, I’m always cold.”

“Then let us go inside. I think it might be better for the talk we should have.” 

Tommy was getting up and snorted before he said: “I see you want to tell me your midnight secrets?” 

Sauli giggled. “Something like that. Except that it’s not midnight and there’re no secrets involved.”

They sat down on the couch, facing each other and holding hands. There was no way Tommy would let go of Sauli again. 

~ ♥ ~

“I’m sorry I ran off. I didn’t think clearly, I just wanted to give you happiness.” 

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Sauli stopped him, raising his hand. 

“Let me finish, please”

Tommy nodded and took Sauli’s hand back into his own. 

“I was wrong, so wrong. I missed you both so much, I was driving myself nuts. Still I wanted to give you that chance with Adam. Because you both deserve all the happiness you can get.” 

He paused and took a deep breath. 

“But I also realized that I am a big part of your happiness.”

~ ♥ ~

Tommy smiled and nodded. He stayed silent, sensing that Sauli needed to say something more. 

“I also came to the realization that I deserve to be happy as well. And I’m only happy, when I’m with you two. So here I am, lying my heart down in front of you. It’s for you to take, to hold and to care for. I’m not afraid anymore; I just want to be with you two. I need you.” 

Tommy’s eyes shimmered with tears. He took several breaths to calm down. 

“Can I talk?” 

Sauli giggled. “Sorry, of course. Please talk to me.” 

~ ♥ ~

Tommy squeezed Sauli’s hands, before he started to talk. 

“I love you so much it breaks me apart. It scared me to be able to love that much. But it scared me even more that I felt the same for Adam. I know it won’t be easy for us and we will have to make sacrifices. But it will be worth it. We are worth it.” 

Tommy let go of Sauli’s hands to pull him into his lap. 

“I want to give you and Adam all, but I also want to take all. And I will take all I get.” 

~ ♥ ~

With that Tommy closed the distance between their lips and kissed Sauli hard, pulling him closer. They got lost in each other, completely oblivious to Adam, who just got back into the condo. They almost jumped when he started to talk. 

“Guys, if you keep that up, I’m gonna come in my pants. Holy Jesus, you both… Damn. I admit I had some fantasies, but this tops them all.” 

Sauli giggled into Tommy’s mouth when they started to kiss again. They only stopped kissing, when Adam started to whimper. 

Sauli turned his face around, a mischievous grin on his face. 

~ ♥ ~

“You know, you can always join us.” 

Sauli beckoned Adam closer. Adam almost fell over the bag with food, that he let fall when he came into the room. He lost his jacket on his way to them. And then he was right beside them. Tommy put his cheek into Sauli’s cheek and they both looked at Adam. 

Adam’s breath was caught in his throat. Here they were, _his boys_. 

He let the breath out. “I love you both so fucking much.”

Then he got down on his knees and kissed them all at once. Wet, loud and so prefect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)


End file.
